A Funny Way of Asking
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: A little Destiel schmoop written after the bill was passed in the state of New York legalizing gay marriage.


Dean sat inside the same motel as always, eyes on the crappy static channels the television brought in. The week had been slow and Sam was on his way to go and get them some take out. It had been a while since they had heard anything from Castiel, but Dean's mind had been more focused on other things as it was. He tried not to think about the angel who he'd fallen for. The same angel who had steadily become more human than any other type of being they had run into before.

And as he sat there, eyes on the television, there was a sudden gust of wind and Castiel was standing before him. Dean blinked, looking up to him, "Cas, what are y-" the angel placed two fingers on his forehead before he could reject whatever was coming his way. They suddenly were on top of a very tall building that was lit up around all four sides. Dean blinked, stumbling backwards and sending a mock glare Castiel's direction, "Jesus, maybe a little warning... next... Where are we?"

There was an odd smile on Castiel's face as he looked to Dean, "We're in the state of New York," he said, looking out to the skyline of the night. Dean nearly choked on his air as he realized just how high they were. He turned to face Castiel before noticing the building. He raised an eyebrow to the colour of it, noticing that one way it was orange and the other was blue.

"Okay, but why are we here? And why are we on top of a building that has no simple way down?" Dean asked, feeling his heart race pick up. He didn't see why they needed to be so damn high up, not to mention he hated when Castiel just zapped him somewhere without any real warning... he also hadn't seen the angel in quite some time and now he was over thinking everything...

Castiel took a small step forward, his eyes on Dean the entire time as the smile on his face grew into one Dean did not recognize; one of happiness, "It came to my attention recently about something that just took place in this state, and I wanted to share the joy with you.."

Dean was still confused and he narrowed his eyes a bit, the confusion written all over his face, "What are we celebrating on a building lit up like Sam's birthday?" he asked, unable to crack a bit of a joke. Though, he was wondering why the building had all the interesting colours on it right then. He wasn't used to.. well.. it wasn't like he was in the state of New York often, so he didn't know how it normally looked. Though, he was pretty sure it never looked like this.

"A bill was just passed inside this state that permits gay marriage, Dean," the hunter's eyes were suddenly on the angel's, unable to pry them away from him, "Not long before now it passed and I only just found out. I am very happy that love has been accepted in yet another part of the world."

Dean shook his head, rolling his shoulders a bit, "Okay, alright, I get it. I'm happy. But why did you bring me here and why so damn high up?" he asked, still not able to look away from Castiel. The damn smile on the angel's face was so distracting to him. He liked the way it looked on him though.. he was happy to see it there.

Castiel took another step forward, now standing much nearer to Dean than before, "I brought you here because," Dean felt his heart rate pick up again, "I am in love with you," the angel said, slowly reaching forward to take both of Dean's hands in his own, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean nearly choked on his air again as he looked to Castiel. He searched for any sign that it was some kind of a joke, but he realized it wasn't. Castiel was being serious and he felt the angel's fingers wrap around his own. The hunter took in a shaky breath, hesitating as he looked at Castiel. The angel had just declared his love for him.. something he had thought would never happen, "I love you too," he finally said, intertwining his fingers with Castiel's, "But are you asking something more here, Cas? Cause you said the state legalized marriage, didn't it?"

Castiel nodded his head, the smile on his face much brighter than it had been moments ago, "Yes! I am not aware to the usual customs one would commit to during an act such as this, but Dean.. I also brought you here because I want to dedicate my everything to you. I am who I am right now because of you and I want to thank you," he said as he got down on one knee, recalling what others had done.

Dean looked down to Castiel, his eyes widening as their hands remained connected, "What..?"

Castiel looked up to the hunter, afraid he had done something wrong, "Am I not saying it right?" he said, looking down to their hands briefly, "I was quite sure one was to make some sort of vow in the process, weren't they?" he muttered to himself.

Dean chuckled, unable to help himself as he held Castiel's hand, "If you're asking me to marry you, you've got a funny way of doing so," he said, looking down to the angel, "And the answer is _yes_." He had never pictured himself becoming engaged to an angel on top of a ridiculously tall building lit up in multiple colours. He had never pictured it being something like this, but he was happy it was Castiel.. even if he was an angel. Because as Castiel loved him for who he was, Dean loved the angel as well.


End file.
